the_caspiean_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
RP Logs 6/19/2016 Part 2
10:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I think we should make a Part 2 Log, pff--the current one might end up getting so long that it just crashes us. xD) * *Ferno blasts a fireball--but it's not at us.* * *Abruptly, Ferno is instantly knocked from the sky by a blue blur zipping through the sky, which sends him into the ground like a failed rocket.* *10:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Halts instantly, and I hide in some bushes.* *10:21Anakin JaredRP Logs 6/19/2016 Part 2 * *Hides in other bushes* *10:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A familiar green silhouette manifests itself where Ferno was shut down, before it shatters into wisps of green and an unfamiliar blue figure stands in his place.* *Anakin Jared *Looks at the blue figure* *5:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(ohokayrightawaythen. xD) *The figure zips down towards the place where Ferno's body landed.* *5:33Anakin Jared *Whispers* Should we investigate closer? *5:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Whispers back.* You know what they say--curiosity kills the cat. *Starts creeping closer towards the site.* *5:35Anakin Jared *Follows along, quietly* * *Breathing nervously* *5:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I halt once I reach a set of bushes just in front of the crash site. I look around, not seeing the blue figure.* *Do you see him? *5:37Anakin Jared *Sniffs out for him* *5:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"What are we looking for?" *An unfamiliar, rough voice whispers.* *5:38Anakin Jared *Pauses, staying still* *5:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I whip my head around and see a disheveled, ragged-looking Pseudo squat down next to us, staring at us with wide, gold and rust coloured eyes.* JESUS FUCK *5:39Anakin Jared *Turns head towards the Pseudo* *5:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Jumps back.* *5:39Anakin JaredAAAHHHHH *Throws self away, hitting a tree in the process* * *Knocked out* *5:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( .n.) *(dON'T LEAVE ME) * *The Pseudo rolls back, cackling like a hyena.* "PAHAHAHAH!" * *The Pseudo goes over and pokes Anakin.* "He certainly flew, hah? Bwahahah~" *They stare at me.* *... Yeah, sure, he flew. * *The Pseudo tilts his head like a confused dog.* *5:44Anakin Jared *Out cold* *5:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A blue lightning bolt slams down onto Anakin, shocking him back into consciousness.* *5:46Anakin JaredhaFASJAP *GFA *SFHASIFHFHA * *Fur poofs up* *WHAT, WHERE, WHO? * *Looks at the Pseudo* Who are you?? *5:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"PAHAHAHAHH!" *The Pseudo is busy cackling away again.* *5:48Anakin Jared *Tilts head, then looks down at paws, fur ruined and sticking up* * *Looks back at the Pseudo, glaring* *5:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Meanwhile, a second Pseudo jumps down, having sky-blue accents and sparks of blue crackling around them.* *"Quit that now." *The Pseudo mumbles, crudely kicking the first Pseudo in the side of his leg.* "You have two guests to attend to." *5:52Anakin Jared *Looks at Asmo then back at them, tilting head* *Who are you both? *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Who are we?" *A third voice pipes up, and another taller Pseudo jumps down from the trees. Dark blue accents and energy glowed around them.* *"We could be asking you the same thing. Spying on our friend here." *A fourth voice, and thus another Pseudo.* *6:38Anakin JaredWell, you're the ones who came here, upon the edge of our territory. In defense, you tell us first. *6:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"YOUR territory?" *Fifth voice. Fifth Pseudo. Yellow energy wisped around the group.* *6:39Anakin Jaredhttps://youtu.be/ziXxwlQlFmk?t=738 (12:20-12:34 HAHAHAHAHAHA SAVAGE HAHAHAHA) *6:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( PSYCHIC.) *6:40Anakin Jaredhttps://youtu.be/ziXxwlQlFmk?t=763 (HOLY SHIT LOOK AT SARA'S REACTION UPON BEING QUESTIONED) *6:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *At this point, I shrink back in my own skin, huddling into a dark blue pile of fur. We're surrounded by five powerful-looking Pseudos that all exceeded well over 6'2.* *( http://prntscr.com/dnw513 "Ye boi" ) *6:41Anakin Jared *Glares* *(XDDDDDDD) *("I'm gonna fuck your business up, bitch.") *6:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"So. Do tell us." *A voice purrs. I can't tell who.* *6:43Anakin Jared *Looks at Asmo* * *Then back at them* *6:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://prntscr.com/dnw5db "Fucked you up boi" ) *6:44Anakin Jared(XDDDDDD Did you just zoom in?! XDDDD) *6:44Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I assert myself the best I can, taking on my Pseudan form.* "I am Asmodium. And he," *I gesture to Anakin.* "Is named Anakin." *(Yes. XD) *6:44Anakin Jared(Her wide smiles is making me smile widely XDDD) *6:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudos stare down at me--considering the fact that my Pseudan form is only 5'6, the height difference is very prominent.* * *Responses come in at once.* "Interesting." "They don't seem much of a threat." "Leave 'em alone, heh?" "Why bother with 'em?" * ... Well, all of the voices. Except one. The sky-blue Pseudo has his mouth kept shut.* * *The blue Pseudo even goes as far as to stare down at the both of us with wariness and scorn.* *6:49Anakin Jared(*2 google tabs pop up*) *6:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDDD) *6:50Anakin Jared(Scorn: "the feeling or belief that someone or something is worthless or despicable; contempt." ) *6:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(PFFFFFF) *6:51Anakin Jared *Motions towards Asmo for his attention* *6:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I stare directly at the blue Pseudo, and he stares at me.* *6:51Anakin Jared *Whispering* Can we go, Asmo..? *6:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"They killed our leader." *The blue Pseudo says in a blank, monotone voice. Still staring directly at me, and Anakin.* * *Screams internally because how the hell did he know that.* *6:52Anakin Jaredhttp://prnt.sc/dhwmgm *6:52Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The other Pseudos instantly stop talking and stare at us.* *(XDDDDD) *6:53Anakin Jared(Fuck your leader. Lel) *(I'mgoingtogetslaughteredforthisaren'tI?) *6:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( .u.") *"Nah, nah, nah~" *The rust and gold Pseudo drawls.* "Look at them. They're measly and small. Our good ol' leader is strong--he coulda killed them instantly. No way." *6:55Anakin Jared(My gut says to openly disrespect them, my mind says that retreat and fuck off) *6:55Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( http://prntscr.com/dnw85g This is what the rust/gold Pseudo looks like for now.) *6:57Anakin Jared(Looks optimistic) *Strong? You mean dead right? http://prnt.sc/dnw5db *(Fuck this, I'll die with pride) *6:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"I know they did." *The blue Pseudo growls.* "I saw them many times. With that Fire-Type over there--" *He points to the dead Ferno.* "--And another Pseudo. Gray and white. Fur-lined coat." *(XDDDD The face of smartassery.) *"And a, now-dead, Pseudan child." *7:01Anakin JaredIf your leader died to us, then what value do you oh so high and mighty motherfuckers hold? *(I am regretting this, halp) *7:01Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZBut we didn't. *I growl indignantly.* We saw another Pseudo kill them. * *The Pseudos gaze all shift simultaneously to Anakin, their eyes glowing faintly through the slanting shadows.* *7:02Anakin Jared *Smiles in a smartass fashion* *7:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Even the rust and gold Pseudo, who bore an optimistic, almost cheery persona, is staring at Anakin.* *7:03Anakin JaredYou know, he did died to us once. *7:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWE didn't kill him. KASSIDEN did. That one time. *("Thanks for snitching on me, you fucking bitch. .") *7:04Anakin JaredWe soften him, solidifying that if we didn't interfere, he might be still alive. *(Kill me, I'm growing tension, shut me up, Asmo plz) *7:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *At each sentence, the Pseudo's expressions are growing more and more vacant and dark.* *Pseudos'* *7:06Anakin JaredEither way, fuck your leader. He's a douche and I should've fed him bleach at his last moments. *7:06Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I stare at Anakin myself, face horrified.* * *Turns back into my cat form in a haste.* *7:07Anakin JaredGo shove pieces of his limp up all of your asses. *Oh, and I have an appointment to leave the fuckwagon of nobody pseudos. *So hail your leader's death, and have a nice day. :) * *Grabs Asmo and bolts out with him* *(I made a huge mistake, didn't I?) *7:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I force myself out of Anakin's grip, hissing.* *He didn't mean that. *I spit out hastily at the Pseudos, who are now wide-eyed, their gaze following us like security cameras.* *7:09Anakin Jared *Bolted out, leaving you* *7:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The blue Pseudo growls. He points at two of the Pseudos.* "Get him." * *They obediently bolt off after Anakin, pink and dark blue energy trailing behind.* *7:10Anakin Jared( http://prnt.sc/d9sq4w ) *7:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *7:11Anakin Jared *Bolting out as feral, then looks back to see that you didn't leave* *....crap. *7:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The blue Pseudo points to the remaining two Pseudos, the rust/gold Pseudo and the yellow energy Pseudo.* "Find that Snow Pseudo." * *They bolt off.* *7:13Anakin Jared *Jumps high enough to land on a tree, using shadow powers to length the jump height* * *Hides within it's bushes* *7:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The two Pseudos on his trail instantly find his location. They both leap up in unison, and grab him, hooking their arms under his shoulders and keeping him held like a rag doll.* * *They retreat back to their initial location.* *7:16Anakin Jared *Kicks them* * *Tries to* *7:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *They approach the blue Pseudo, who glares at Anakin's kicking fit.* "Disgusting." *7:18Anakin JaredI know, it must've been hard for your mother to see how you turned out. *http://prnt.sc/d9sjdy *7:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *A little ways off, a loud commotion is going on.* "Let me go! What the Hell are you doing!?" *The rust and gold Pseudo is holding a struggling, kicking, thrashing Sala in a brutal bear hug, carrying him towards the blue Pseudo. The yellow Pseudo is trailing behind, face somber.* *7:20Anakin Jared(I'll srsly stop if I'm being stupid for this RP.) *7:20Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( xD Nah, I personally like your boldness.) *(You're free to stop whenever you like.) *"Anakin?" *Sala almost whispers, his gaze landing on the captive fox.* *7:22Anakin JaredPlease let go of my acquaintance or I'll fuck you up harder then your green leader. *Oh, and no wonder he's green, it reflects on his durability. *He got fucked up on two lives, what a rook. *7:23Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"You didn't fuck him up. Asmodium told us himself, do you not remember? And you know you're lying to yourself. You *saw* another Pseudo kill." *The blue Pseudo smirks sadistically.* "Such big talk. All bark and no bite." *7:24Anakin JaredOh, my bad. I'll HELP fuck you up harder then your green leader. *Is that better? *Oh and I would like to file a complaint about the service here, are you the manager? *7:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The blue Pseudo only smiles wider, eyes narrowing.* "You know you didn't contribute as much as you say." *7:26Anakin JaredYou weren't there, how would you know? *7:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sala snarls at the rust/gold Pseudo, but he is only held tighter.* *7:27Anakin Jared *Tries to claw the Pseudos holding me* *7:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZDo you want to lie, or tell the truth? WE didn't kill him, Anakin. Two Pseudos did on both incidents. *I chide Anakin, walking over and butting him with my nose.* They'll kill us if you give the impression that we did. *7:28Anakin JaredWe. Helped. *7:28Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudos are holding his arms up and letting Anakin dangle two feet off the ground.* "Hush yourself." *The pink Pseudo murmurs in a quiet, enigmatic voice.* *You know we couldn't land bloody Hell on him. *7:29Anakin Jared *Growls* I retreat my bitching. For now. *7:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sala looks around at each Pseudo.* "Who? Who are these Pseudos? What do they want?" *7:32Anakin JaredGreen Pseudo cheerleaders, to investigate the death of their leader. *7:32Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Whacks Anakin with one paw.* Be polite! *I whisper harshly.* *"Who were the Pseudos that killed our leader ... Twice?" *The rust and gold Pseudo asks. He looks at Anakin and me.* *7:34Anakin JaredThe second time your leader died, we don't really know who killed him. *7:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZOne was our friend Kassiden. But you can't hunt him down he-- "He's dead." *The yellow Pseudo muses.* "I saw his bloody body in that small shack you call a home." *Yes, but he killed him and died in battle the first time. But NOW he's dead, because your leader killed him. *And yeah, we don't know who killed your leader a second time. It was a Pseudo, with the ability to manifest giant pink-purple wings. * *The blue Pseudo narrows his eyes in a sharp glare.* "Hm.." *Anakin Jared *Yawns* *7:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The blue Pseudo nods at the two Pseudos holding Anakin, and they both drop him onto the ground.* * *Sala is left unreleased, however.* *7:39Anakin Jared *Gets up, Anthro* *7:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I look around at Anakin, Sala, and the Pseudos nervously.* *What about our Pseudo friend? *"No." *The blue Pseudo says simply.* *7:45Anakin JaredAnd why not? *7:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The blue Pseudo looks at Anakin with a telling look, an eyebrow quirked.* "Crude words don't go unpunished." *7:48Anakin JaredThat's why your leader's dead. http://prnt.sc/dnw5db *7:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I CAN *I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING AT THAT FACE*) *7:49Anakin Jared(IKR XDD) *7:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The blue Pseudo turns to the rust/gold Pseudo and smirks. In response, the other Pseudo smiles sadistically, their formerly soft, elderly-looking eyes now wide and glowing.* *7:53Anakin Jared *Looks at them both then at the blue Pseudo* You know your leader died for actions similar to what you're about to you. *7:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Promptly, the Pseudo holds Sala in a one-armed hold now, and they raise a fist--it starts glowing, before it blazes with gold and rust-coloured energy. Hard rock has manifested themselves onto his knuckles and fist, and he fixes a stare at Sala.* "Anything you always wanted to tell them?" *7:54Anakin Jared *Snarls at the blue pseudo* *7:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Perhaps." *The blue Pseudo murmurs.* "But this time, it won't be as easy to take out five." *7:56Anakin JaredConsidering he took your leader out with little effort, you're really overconfident and overestimating yourselves. *Kill Sala, and you'll stack reasons of why you deserve a slow and painful death. *You following your leader's footsteps, trying to mimic him, who's to say you won't have the same ending like him? *And don't say that there's 5 of you. *Overall numbers is piss poor if you can't match the overall strength of your opponent. *7:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The blue Pseudo smiles, and their allies start snickering malevolently.* "If only you knew." *7:59Anakin Jared *Growls* Fuck you. *8:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The rust and gold Pseudo passes Anakin an almost soft look.* "Sorry old sport." *He proceeds to launch his fist straight into Sala's head, denting his skull harshly, before dropping him, fist covered in hints of light turquoise blood.* *8:00Anakin Jared *Sheds some tears, growls lowly* *8:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Sala fixes a rapidly fading gaze to Anakin and I, breathing stuttered and choked, before passing away.* * *The rust Pseudo dismisses the rock encrusting his fist with a flourish, and he looks at me with a soft look.* *Emerald Pup has joined the chat. *8:04Anakin JaredYou... you'll pay for that... *8:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The blue Pseudo smirks.* "Come." *He bounds off, with his cronies following him, one by one. The rusty Pseudo is the last to leave.* *8:05Emerald Pup(ooo) *8:07Anakin Jared *Sighs deeply* If they want to be like them... they'll die like him... *(be like him*) *8:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThey're definitely exuding something unheard of, though. We have to be careful. *8:08Anakin JaredTell me there's a way to slaughter them all... *8:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI don't know. Unless they find that Pseudo that had killed their leader in the first place, we're out of luck. *unless WE find that Pseudo*** *If they find them before we do, then we're as good as dead. *Anakin JaredWhere should we start? *8:10Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZFinding that winged Pseudo? *8:11Anakin JaredYes. *8:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... *Stares at Sala's ragged corpse resting on the moss, before slowly bounding away.* *8:12Anakin JaredWait... Asmo... *8:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I halt.* Hm? *8:13Anakin JaredI'm... *Looks at Sala, then down at the ground* ...sorry.... *I shouldn't have act rebellious like that... *If I didn't.... he... would still be alive... *8:13Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Walks over to Anakin, and gently nuzzles him.* I can't blame you for being angry at them. * *I reach over, and close Sala's eyelids, hiding his death-glazed eyes and giving him the appearance of just sleeping.* *Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I go and touch noses with Anakin, before bounding away to start the search.* *8:22Anakin Jared *Sighs* * *Follows along* *8:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I go to where we first saw the winged Pseudo--the burnt wasteland that was formerly a forest.* *... I'm still wondering where the green Pseudo's body went. *I pick through the ash and bits of charred wood.* *8:27Anakin JaredAsmo, out of the way please. *Shadow energy forms a glowing aura around self* *8:27Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZEh? *I step out of the way.* *8:29Anakin Jared *Clears the ash out of the way, blowing it away with shadow motion blast* *8:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Zhttp://prntscr.com/dnws7o *8:31Anakin Jared(XD *Bows* Thank you, thank you.) *8:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z( *Throws a rose.* Bravo! :D) * *I look through the now clear landscape.* * *I dash through it, sniffing for clues.* *8:33Anakin Jared *Assists in searching for clues as well* *8:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I spy something in the sky out of the corner of my eye, and I look up. I see a flying form hovering through the lightening, sunrise sky, and I watch it, hopeful.* * * ... It's just one of the Pseudos from earlier, scouting. I growl and claw at the dirt before continuing on.* *8:38Anakin JaredOh... fucking bastard brigade... *8:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZThey must be searching for the same Pseudo that we are. We have to hurry. *8:38Anakin Jared *Enhances claws with a buffing shadow effect, tearing through dirt with little ease* *8:39Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I start sprinting through the landscape in long leaps, and I barrel into the woods before halting and waiting for Anakin, waving my tail like a signal flag to hurry.* *8:41Anakin Jared *Catches Asmo's signal and pads towards him quickly, feral* *8:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I hurry through the woods, searching. Abruptly, I slam hard into a hard ... Object? Figure? Statue? I tumble back.* *8:42Anakin JaredWhoa, are you ok?! *8:42Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I take several steps back, and I look at the thing in front of me.* *... *It's a Pseudo. I estimate well over 6'6. Wearing dark clothing--which explains why I didn't see them at first.* *8:44Anakin Jared... *Stands back* *8:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *They turn around, eyes having multiple irises with varying colours of pink and purple.* ... I think we found them. *8:45Anakin Jared....whoa... *8:46Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... We ... We need your help! *I shout up at the tall Pseudo.* *8:48Anakin Jared *Awaits his/her response* *8:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo remains silent, eyes blank and glowing despite their seemingly neutral emotion.* *... *I shrink back. I look at Anakin and whisper.* What should we do? *8:50Anakin JaredHmm... *Excuse me, sir! May we have a quick minute or two of your attention?! It about that green pseudo you killed. *8:53Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo turns around halfway, still staring directly at us. But remaining silent.* *His allies are after you. *I blurt out.* We need your help to take them out. * *The Pseudo's eyes narrow. I can't tell if it's suspicion or contempt or, well, anything.* *(I have to get on Mobile--can you take over logging?) *10:57Anakin Jared(Sure.) *11:02Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Whispers to Anakin.* This is so damn awkward ... *11:03Anakin Jared *Whispers back* I know right... *11:05Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Abruptly breaking the silence, a low, smooth voice pipes up:* "Why?" *11:08Anakin JaredThese pseudos are a danger to all near them, they are ruthless and without mercy. And they're coming for you specifically. They want to kill you. *11:08Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Because I killed their stupid leader." * *The Pseudo turns back around, grumbling and tapping his foot.* "Immature." *11:10Anakin JaredWhat do you plan to do? *11:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"How many are there." *The Pseudo finally turns fully around and sits in front of us.* *11:13Anakin JaredFive. *The blue one seems to be the one who steps up to be their new leader. *And his plan of attack initially seems to be striking you with his allies in unison. *11:16Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"That's too obvious of a strategy." *"It has to be something else." *11:17Anakin Jared *Looks at Asmo, awaiting to what he can tack on additionally* *11:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"I know nought of battle planning nor strategies for Pseudos. But I know that they are too clever to pull off such an obvious maneuver." *They have something up their sleeve that we don't know about. So there's that. *11:21Anakin Jared *Silent, thinks* *11:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZWe could try splitting them up and baiting them to take them out one-by-one, but it could be hard to get them apart. *11:24Anakin JaredNot sure how to piss one of them enough to make them separate without making it look obvious. *11:26Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZInsult them and then run--no, no. We'd die. *I dunno about you, but that rusty-looking Pseudo seems like the lesser of the evils. *11:28Anakin JaredAnd what's your thoughts upon him? You have an idea? *11:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo picks at the grass, plucking up several blades and then letting them fall.* *He seems nice. Almost innocent--maybe we could persuade him ... Even though he technically killed Sala. *11:30Anakin JaredOh yeah that guy who killed our friend? He's nice, totes nice. *Seriously, are you sure? *11:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z... No. *( .n. G.G. me.) *11:32Anakin JaredHe seems like a neutral evil to me, evil is evil. But this is getting us nowhere. *11:33Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The Pseudo gets up.* "If we don't hurry up, we'll be dead before we come up with something." *They proceed to start leaving. I follow them.* *11:34Anakin Jared....if only one of my prodigy Devout were here. *Follows* *11:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"What colour energy did they all have?" *11:36Anakin Jared(SCROLLING UP INTENSIFIES) *11:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDDDDD) *11:39Anakin JaredI can only remember rust-colored, yellow, and dark blue energy. *(*Hides the "Find" function and deletes the typed word "Energy" in it*) *11:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZPink, dark blue, rust, sky-blue, and yellow. *" ... I can't say that it'll be easy." *The Pseudo murmurs.* *( ... .u.") * *10:15Anakin Jared...so how do we fight them? *Tilting head, raising an eyebrow* *10:19Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"As for taking them on, I need to see them for myself first." *The Pseudo continues heading in a random direction.* "Unless you can take me to them yourselves, then it may take a bit." *10:20Anakin JaredHmm, Asmo, what about that flying one from earlier? *10:21Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *As if on cue, another Pseudo comes hovering above us. A distinct dark blue energy surrounding them.* There's one. *"Excellent." *The Pseudo starts following the flying, scouting Pseudo. I go after him.* *10:22Anakin Jared.....did he read some script or something? * *Follows along, a bit delayed* *10:24Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZI mean, we've been talking for awhile, so perhaps he just looped back around. *I watch as the Pseudo begins to slow down, quieting his footsteps.* * *Then he stops entirely, and creeps behind a tree, as if watching something. The purple and pink glow in his eyes dissipate.* *10:29Anakin Jared *Waits* *10:29Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I approach closer, and I hear the soft hush of multiple voices talking at once.* *"Did you find them?" "No." "I only flew. I didn't go by foot." "Idiot." "Someone go check the terrain!" * *Abruptly, the voices cut off as if a guillotine cut them away, and I realize that the purple and pink Pseudo had stepped forward, approaching the apparent squad.* "Greetings." *10:34Anakin Jared(If he dies, I'm going to insane) *going to go insane*) *10:35Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The rust and gold Pseudo has a suspicious look on his face, but maintained his dopey, ragged façade. The sky-blue Pseudo looks to be on the verge of hysterics. The dark blue and pink Pseudo stared warily, eyes narrowed. The yellow Pseudo had his lips curled up in a small snarl.* *(Don't jinx it. ouo) *10:36Anakin Jared(YOU DON'T JINX IT, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS HOLDING HIS FATE ) * *Watches* *10:36Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"W--Why, hello!" *The rusty Pseudo greets.* "Ans who might you be??" *" ... Greetings to you as well ... Stranger." *The sky-blue Pseudo's voice is laced with venom.* *"Hello. And I am simply a traveler. And I have brought friends as well." *He nods at us. I step out of the bushes.* *10:38Anakin Jared *Steps out as well* *10:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"WHAT!" *The rusty Pseudo squawks noisily.* "It's them!" *10:38Anakin Jared(Yeah, boi ) *10:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XD) *10:39Anakin Jared *Glares at the Pseudo group* *10:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *The rusty Pseudo rushes over and picks us both up like pets. The purple and pink Pseudo allows this reluctantly.* "I remember you!" *He says rather loudly.* * *He puts us down when the sky-blue Pseudo gives him a dagger-filled glare, and he rushes back to his side.* *10:41Anakin Jared(Idon'tcareifyoumakehimcuteI'llavengeSala) *10:41Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"You say that these two are your friends?" *The Sky-Blue Pseudo hisses.* *(He has that dopey old man kind of persona so he's unintentionally cute.) *"No. We only just met. I was kidding." *The purple/pink Pseudo muses at the clearly furious squad leader.* *"So, they told us that a Pseudo fitting your description killed our leader." *The Pseudo continues, claws digging fiercely into his own sleeve as he glares at the taller Pseudo.* "Is this true?" *"Yes. He was a threat." *The other Pseudo puts bluntly. The blue Pseudo snarls.* *10:46Anakin Jared(You mad, bros? ) *10:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Plot twist - Blue Pseudo had a crush on GSP and is angry over his love life getting smashed. No I'm kidding shut up pls.) *10:47Anakin Jared(I SHIP) *(*Boxes up GSP and Blue Pseudo in a box with them in piece* ) *10:48Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(XDDDD) * *The darker blue Pseudo walks over and straight-up punches the sky-blue Pseudo across the face, sending him flying aside, before turning to the pink and purple Pseudo.* *10:50Anakin Jared(I wish I could do that, casually punch people without penalty ;-;) *10:51Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *In a low, formal, hushed voice, the dark blue Pseudo speaks.* "I apologize for my friend's disorderly conduct. He knows better. He is simply enraged and ... I believe wracked with grievous urges for revenge. Do not mind his abhorrent behaviour." *"Shut up!" *The sky-blue Pseudo snaps at his ally.* *10:52Anakin Jared *Snickers silently* * *Straightens up* *10:54Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"Ah, I see. What a rambuctious fool." *The purple and pink Pseudo muses casually, looking at the angry Pseudo almost smugly. The dark blue Pseudo seems just as uncaring and cynical of the sky-blue Pseudo, as he blankly stares at his leader.* *10:57Anakin Jared *Watches while smiling, being amused* *10:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Abruptly, the sky-blue Pseudo turns his attention to the yellow Pseudo.* "Come here." *He motions with his hand.* * *The yellow Pseudo sighs and walks towards his partner, grumbling about random things like the grass and trees.* * *12:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus ZAlrighty. .u. **The sky-blue and yellow-gold Pseudo start having an intense whispered conversation, too hushed for anyone else to hear but themselves. The dark-blue Pseudo's eyes narrow.* *12:06Anakin Jared*Watches them, raising an eyebrow* *12:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*They eventually hush and turn back to the others, before the sky blue Pseudo gets up. "We can discuss these problems later." He says, turning to the pink and purple winged Pseudo, who was watching him intently. "Me and my team need to go over some things. Come with me." He motions towards his squad, all of whom obediently follow him as he leaps out of sight.* *12:10Anakin Jared*Watches them leave, with disappointment* *12:11Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I watch them leave, increasingly suspicious. I dig my claws into the soil. "I wanted to see you tear them apart." I say to the pink/purple Pseudo.* *12:13Anakin JaredYeah, same. *Gives a glare at the winged Pseudo* *12:14Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*"Don't give me that look." The Pseudo growls in warning. "You can't just dive in and start at them without a plan. Besides, they've obviously got something planned." *12:15Anakin JaredAny guesses on what that plan is? *12:17Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*"Nope--" The Pseudo starts to say. But then, the squad comes back into view. The sky-blue Pseudo looks suspiciously more calm and content, the edges of his mouth upturned and forming a subtle smile, his eyes almost lazy and casual-looking. The rest of the squad looks neutral, except for the rusty one, who bears his usual dopey smile and half-lidded eyes.* *12:20Anakin JaredI have unsettling suspicions... *12:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"My dearest friends." The sky-blue Pseudo begins. "May we introduce you to an old affiliate of ours? Or would you like to see them later?" He has his sights afixed on Anakin and the purple Pseudo. *12:24Anakin JaredWhat "old affiliate..."? *12:25Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z"I'm assuming you'd like to see--and before you ask, no, it isn't our leader. Would you like to come with us?" *The sky-blue Pseudo gives a genuinely inquisitive look. His squadron fidgets uncomfortably, being usually tense. *12:30Anakin Jared*Looks at the winged Pseudo and Asmodium with an uneasy look, before looking back at the sky-blue Pseudo* *12:31Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I narrow my eyes, my left eye glowing cyan, while the pink/purple Pseudo looks just as uneasy.* *"Come with me." The sky-blue Pseudo says, looking at the three of us before walking back from where they had come. I tentatively start following them. *12:32Anakin Jared*Comes with as well* *12:34Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The winged Pseudo follows as well, manifesting a miniature pair of his huge energy wings from his back, and he remains in between Anakin and I.* *12:35Anakin Jared*Walks steadily, quadrupedal stance* *12:37Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The dark-blue Pseudo is apathetically walking alongside his team, with his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat. The pink and rusty Pseudos are facing forward, neutral faced and smiling contentedly respectively. The sky-blue Pseudo and yellow Pseudo seem to be holding hands, while passing hushed words to one another, the yellow looking particularly tense.* *12:40Anakin Jared*Looks directly at them, with an expression of curiousity* *12:40Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*At one point, they all halt in unison, and the sky-blue and yellow Pseudo have released their hands. The sky-blue Pseudo is holding a ball of yellow energy, and the yellow Pseudo is holding sky-blue energy.* "My dear friends. You are about to meet him." The blue Pseudo intones, his voice mysterious. *12:41Anakin Jared*Waits, tensing up over time* *12:43Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*In perfect unison, the two Pseudos launch their possessed balls of energy into the air. The orbs both spiral through the air in a tight twister, before smashing together and a blinding light briefly engulfs our vision. I hiss as I cover my eyes.* *12:44Anakin Jared*Shields eyes with a paw* *12:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*Once the light clears, a familiar silhouette surrounded by the team of Pseudos stand stands before them. Glowing green with pure energy, the detailed silhouette looks down at us with an almost disappointed look.* *12:50Anakin Jared.....fuck. *12:50Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The blue Pseudo passes us a brief smug look, before simply saying: "Bye~" as he and his squad dissolve into flames of their respective energy colours and surround the green silhouette.* **As if on cue, the human-esque silhouette starts blazing madly with green spikes of energy, before letting out a fierce roar at the pink/purple Pseudo and launching itself at them, the tongues of fiery pink, rust, yellow, blue, and dark-blue fire follow after them in a thick jet behind them.* **Immediately, I bolt out of the way of the Pseudo, cyan energy forming around my claws and paws.* *12:55Anakin Jared*Falls back to gain some distance away from the fight, summoning an aura of gray energy around self* *12:58Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The second both Pseudos clashed with each other, the blast wave was powerful enough to send us tumbling away several meters and slashing. I snarl viciously as I press myself into the ground and dig my claws in.* *12:59Anakin Jared*Flops and rolls on the ground from the blast radius, gets up and recovers balance* *1:00Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*The pink/purple Pseudo lashes out with one of his now massive wings but the abomination of energy quickly manifests a familiar, intricate green skull--but this time, it's adorned with sky-blue mechanical parts, and a horde of the skulls take off after the pink/purple Pseudo when they start dodging away.* **Blindly, the pink/purple Pseudo throws aside several of the skulls, and whacks away at several others with his wings. They take this opportunity to throw a barrage of sharp-edged, sword-like feathers at the green Pseudo, but they merely dodge away from them.* *(I'm getting tired. =_=) *1:03Anakin Jared(Sleep if you need to, Asmo.) *1:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Is this going to get logged?)